


The Guardian~ (Short Story) Muriel X OC

by madllamamomma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Implied Sexual Content, Mushy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma
Summary: (Don’t worry my little thirsty trash pandas, I’m still working on my mega smut, its just really long, and I’m still waiting for the update because I’m stuck on a few parts. For now I hope you enjoy this, I have been holding onto this for a while now.  This one is a little different. It switches prospective three time, from Muriel, to third person, to MC (Rhemi my OC).[WARNING: This short story has themes of sexual trauma; So probably NSFW, there are sexual themes in here, but still not technically smut]
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Guardian~ (Short Story) Muriel X OC

The Guardian~ 

(The night of _Lightweight~_ )

It’s the dead of night.

Rhemi and I have shared the bed plenty of times.... Why is it so hard to sleep with her tonight? She tucked so close to me. Her beautiful naked back against my chest. I wanted nothing more than to lay here with her like this. I…I love her. I love her so much it hurts. 

She was drunk tonight, she was just goofy, cute, cuddly— well more than she is already. She was... irresistible... We made love for the first time tonight. She convinced me it was what she wanted, she was sober enough to cast some kind of weird apple peeling training spell.

But why do I feel like I did something wrong? Maybe I did do something wrong… I’m no better than that creep…

Rhemi…. She thinks this is the first time I’ve seen her intoxicated, but that’s not true. There was another time, a year and a half after she came back to life.

I remember it so clearly. That was a dark night. _The darkest of nights are always when the moon is at its brightest…._

————————————————————

Asra once again tried to confessed to Rhemi that she had died and he brought her back to life. According to him, she was almost completely gone this time. It scared Asra so much, he came to Muriel’s completely distraught, on the verge of having a breakdown.

“-What have I done? Maybe…. I shouldn’t have brought her back… I feel so cruel. She doesn't remember a thing about herself. About me, about… us… about anything! She didn’t know how to walk, or talk—nothing!”

The two of them are on the floor of Muriel’s hut, their backs against the wall, Asra collapsed at the door as soon as he got there. Muriel reaches over and squeezes Asra’s shoulder tightly and just listens as he sobs. He wasn’t sure what kind of relationship they had, if it was strictly platonic, or if it was romantic. He didn’t ever care to ask, he felt like that wasn’t any of his business. But Arsa obviously cares deeply about her. “...Anytime I try to tell her anything, she gets these migraines from hell...she’s in so much pain, Muriel…This time I tried to tell her everything... and she became completely catatonic…I-I thought I lost her!— It's like, her mind can’t take it—”

Muriel brings him a little closer, comforting Asra as best he can, draping his left arm around shoulders, tucking him close, listening intently to his friend as he sobs. “...Maybe… she’s not ready.”

Asra starts to collect himself and nods his head slowly. “...I... I think you're right.” He sniffles wiping the tears from his eyes with his hand. “Maybe it will get better...over time…I guess I just have to keep things from her for now.”

Muriel looks to the floor. “...Where is she now?”

“In her bed asleep at the shop. I put a memory erasing spell on her. Faust is watching over her. She’ll be out for hours.”

Comfortable silence takes hold for a while, until Muriel’s mouth starts to ask a question before he can stop himself. “....Why is she so special anyways?”

Despite himself, Asra looks up at Muriel with a small grin. “What, Muriel, are you jealous or something?”

Muriel grunts a sharp, “....No…” irritatedly, rolling his eyes and turns his head, averting his gaze. He may say otherwise, but deep down he does feel a bit jealous. Why was she so important that he got everyone tangled up making deals with the Arcana? There’s nothing exactly particular about her. She’s somewhat attractive, but not drop dead gorgeous or anything, she actually looks rather weak. Other than those things, she is just plain... ordinary.

Asra tilts his head and frowns. “Muriel,” He reaches up and holds Muriel’s hand that is still draped over his shoulder. “...I would have done the same for you.”

Muriel's heartbeat picks up, a hit of blush on his cheeks. “...What —why?!?” He looks at him slightly scornfully. Pulling his arm away from Asra’s shoulder and quickly gets himself up off the floor. “....I’m…. I’m not even worth it.” It is really what he feels, he doesn’t feel worth the effort. But in a way, it is good to hear Asra say that; Muriel won’t show it, but it means something deeply to him. He would honestly do the same. Asra is his best friend. His only friend in fact (human friend that is). His already ghost of a life would be completely hollow and nearly meaningless without him.

Asra stands to his feet as well, tugging at Muriel’s tattered dark cloak from behind. “I mean it, Muriel. You’re my friend. I care deeply about you too.”

Muriel doesn’t turn around, he just looks at his feet. Asra walks around him to look at his face and pats him on the shoulder, he looks to the fire lost in thought before finally speaking again. “Tomorrow, I’m going to travel again. There are some places I think I can find more answers.” Muriel winces and blush strokes across his cheeks, he knows what he’s going to ask next. “Could you keep an eye on her again, please?”

He sneers grumpily. “...If I say no?” Something about her runs a chill down his spine. The night she came back to life when she opened her eyes for the first time, he was the first person she looked at. She gave him this blank stare with her big brownish-red eyes. _Her gaze… it’s piercing._ He’s unsure what he feels exactly, whether it's fear or something else. But whatever it is, it’s unsettling, and he doesn’t like it. 

Asra just looks at him sadly. Muriel groans irritatedly, his blush just glows a deep red. “—She…. she always tries to talk to me...” It’s true. When she sees him, she almost always seeks him out, tries to talk to him, which make watching her even more unpleasant for him.

Asra chuckles softly, “... I think you both would get along if you’d just give her a chance.”

“Hmpf.” 

Asra’s eye brows raise trying to look convincing. “She might surprise you. Don’t you want more friends, Muriel?”

“...Don’t need them.” Muriel scowls, disgusted at the thought. “I’ve got you. Believe me—that’s enough….”

Asra exhales a long, large breath and shakes his head with a wry smile, concern behind his gaze. Then it drops and he looks up at him seriously. “Please, Muriel. Keep an eye on her?”

Muriel huffs irritatedly, pausing for a moment, then reluctantly nods in agreement. “...Fine.” He grumbles.

Asra smiles softly relieved. “Thank you, my friend. I can always count on you.”

Muriel growls, “...Just… get out of my hut.” Pink on his face and chest.

The next day when Asra left and Muriel was tasked to keep a watch over Rhemi. What he would normally do was make sure she was at the shop in the morning, and make sure she was at the shop at night. Sometimes he’d have a yearning to see if she was alright during the middle of the day. He may dislike her, _a lot_ , but he would never want something bad to happen to her— _Asra would be furious._

With his hood tightly over his face, he watches at the street corner as Rhemi turns out the lantern for the night, tonight she looks upset, eyes slightly puffy like she was crying. Muriel notices, but doesn’t really question it. She usually looks sulky when Asra leaves. She quickly glances to a few strangers as they pass, they converse happily amongst themselves, talking loudly about going to some tavern a few blocks away. As they turn the corner out of sight, Rhemi looks up to the shop’s sign, then darts to the direction they were headed. She has this strange determined look in her face as she goes back inside.

Muriel was relieved that his task for today was over so he could get the hell out of the crowded city. He began to make his way down the back alley to make his escape back to the sanctuary of the forest.

The shop door flies open again, Muriel jumps a little at the sound, then grumbles to himself and turns back around. _What are you doing?_ This time Rhemi is equipped with her crossbody bag, and a nice little plum colored knitted shawl over her shoulders. She turns the three locks and places the protection spell on the door. He can only watch as she heads down the street. _No… no...nooooo. The hell are you going? I’m supposed to be done watching you for the night!!_ She never went out after sundown by herself. Not out to the market, not to see other friends (if she even had any), nowhere. _Fucking shit… What a pain…_

Muriel begrudgingly follows Rhemi from a good distance as she heads down the street. He has a gut feeling where she may be going, and he doesn’t like it one bit. Sure enough, it’s the tavern that those people earlier were talking about. He shakes his head a little. _This wasn’t what you signed me up for, Asra..._ Usually he wouldn’t care to stick around, but he just has a bad feeling in his stomach. He’s past this place many times, it wasn’t the best establishment in the city. Lots of fist fights and shady people around. Asra said that she is still incredibly naive and rather too trusting.

Rhemi awkwardly sat at the bar, and soon started to drink to her heart’s content, perhaps trying to fill a void in her chest. Muriel watches from the front window. It wasn’t at all busy tonight. The street was rather vacant, enough for him to stay, back pressed against the front of the building, with his hood still tightly over his face, occasionally glancing into the window.

A strange man sits next to Rhemi, and he appears to strike up a conversation and they both start to drink and talk together. He’s tall, has blond hair, wears it in a tight low ponytail with a red ribbon. Eyes look to be a greyish brown, and he is somewhat good looking. His clothes are nice, but not too fancy, he must be some kind of merchant or something. Both Rhemi and the man start chatting it up, laughing, and carrying on, making Muriel just even more annoyed at the situation. Now she’s going to be here forever. Muriel notices that she seems to be feeling rather tipsy after just a few ales. _Ptff… Lightweight…. I swear, if I have to carry her back—_ Muriel's face starts to heat up all of a sudden with the mere thought. Speaking to the woman was one thing, but having to actually touch her? Out of the goddamn question! He shivers dreadfully, then quickly shakes the thought away.

After a few hours, she finally gets up and starts to make her way out of the tavern getting her fill of human interaction. Before she could get out the door the man at the bar came trotting over to her. It’s difficult to make out, but Muriel can hear their muffled voices through the terribly thin glass window. “Hey, sweet thing, you shouldn’t be walking all the way home alone. It’s dangerous for a dainty thing such as yourself.”

Rhemi smiles at the man stupidly, cheeks pink from the alcohol. “Well… maybe I would like the company headed back home tonight. I am tired of being all alone. And I enjoyed our conversation.” Muriel starts to feel a bit uneasy. She’s not totally trashed, but she is wobbly. But a tempting thought does cross his mind... _I could let this guy take her home. That means I can just leave. She can be someone else’s problem tonight. Better him than me…_ He wants his legs to move, he wants to return to the wonderful solitude of his hut. But he finds himself incapable of walking away.

The two make their way out the door, her arm looped loosely around his. They nearly trip over Muriel’s feet as they turn to walk down the street. They both start as they stare up at Muriel, the man just gawking at his towering height. But Rhemi’s gaze is soft, she tilts her head to the side as she looks up, squinting her eyes and searching. Muriel feels sweat beam on his forehead as he quickly looks away from her, but his green eyes always peek out of the dark cloak. Sometimes she does this, where it looks like she’s trying to remember him. Muriel absolutely hates it. The point of the deal he struck with the Arcana was to be forgotten by people. He doesn’t want anyone to remember him. Especially her! She flutters her eyes a little. “Hey...don’t…don’t I know y—”

The man suddenly throws his arm over her opposite shoulder, cutting her off mind sentence as he pulls her close to him. Her face looks a little flushed from the gesture as he attempts to look and sound overly masculine.

“—Don’t worry, sweetheart, that’s why _I’m_ walking you back home safely, because of fuckers like him.”

_Bleh...He’s one of those guys.... pretending to be tough and threatening._ Muriel doesn’t react to what he says to him. He has heard worse. Much worse. The man starts to tug her along, but her eyes are fixed on Muriel, but he won’t move his head. He knows she is just still staring. She finally whips her head back at the man's face smiling, both of them already forgetting Muriel.

Something about the man starts to make Muriel feel uneasy. Something in the man’s eyes, the way he looks at Rhemi when she’s not looking, like he wants to gobble her up and devoyer her. _What exactly is this guy's intentions—not that I care. But... she is drunk…she’s frail too._ Muriel follows behind them carefully and quietly, taking the advantage of the dark shadows of the building casted by the bright moonlight.

Once to the shop, Rhemi turns herself to face the man with a bit of blush on her cheeks. “This is—uh, this is me….”

The man laughs a little. “Looks like it.” She bashfully looks up at him, and opens her mouth about to say something else. Before she can even form any words, he reaches out with his hand and tilts her chin up to him, she willingly moves, cheeks red. He slowly leans into her for a kiss, but she pulls back, unsure, and bats her eyes staring at his lips. He softly chuckles, “I don’t bite, beautiful.” And smirks.

“..... You—you really think I’m…. b-...b-beautiful?” She mutters sheepishly, her cheeks glow even more red. Clearly she’s not used to this kind of attention.

_What is she doing? Is she just gonna let him have at her like that? She just met the guy! Geez, Asra's friend sure is loose….._

_Wait—Why the hell do you care anyways, Muriel?! This isn’t even your business… she is an adult after all. Her decisions aren’t your concern. She’s got a right to her privacy I guess… You’ve got no right to judge her. She does just appear to be lonely._

“I think you are gorgeous, sweetheart.” The man continues as he leans in and kisses her, she stiffens at first then softly closes her eyes and starts to kiss back. Physical affection is alien to her, it’s obvious she has no idea what she’s doing, but somehow she craves it.

The man wraps his arms around her tightly as she lightly presses her hands into his shoulders. The two of them just start to make out, shamelessly in clear view for everyone to see on the street (even though there was no one around). Muriel cringes in disgust, cheeks start to feel feverish again. He then starts to flounder, unsure what to do. Being there makes him feel like he’s watching something he shouldn’t be. _Goddamn it, now I’m a pervert! I’m—I’m not watching this shit!! I’m leaving! She obviously doesn’t need me here to see her inside._ He turns to walk away, but he shakes his head slowly, coming to a stop. Something makes him take another look back, something still doesn’t feel right. _But… she’s been drinking… is… she even thinking straight?_

A sharp gasp comes from her mouth, “W-Woooh—!” she whimpers faintly, sounding overwhelmed. From Muriel’s distance he barely could hear it, but somehow it snaps him from his stupor. “.... h-hang on, p-please—slow down!”

_Is… is she in trouble?_ Muriel intently watches and listens as she tries to gently push the man off of her, his left hand halfway up her skirt. “—It’s ok, baby, I’ll be gentle with you, I can tell you’re new at this.” He grabs her face a bit aggressively. “...That’s what you want, isn't? Someone to keep you _‘company’_ tonight?” He leans into her for another kiss.

She pulls away timidly, looking like she feels guilty. The man lets her go and she backs up slowly towards the door of the shop. She’s still intoxicated, but seems to be sober enough to be able to realize what she was doing. “Look— I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lead you on… but I—I just...I can’t do… _this_ …T-thanks for seeing me home safe—”

The man’s face suddenly twists, and he grabs her left wrist jerking her back to him. His expression is now dark, irritation ringing in his voice, “W-w-what am I supposed to do with… _this_?!” Gesturing to his groin. Muriel feels his mouth pull back into a snarl, feeling disgust once again, knowing exactly what he’s referring to. _What the hell?? WHY WOULD YOU SHOW HER THAT?!_

Her eyes widen as she looks down at the front of his trousers, then darts them elsewhere, her face completely red. She looks so humiliated, so uncomfortable, when she speaks she starts to sound a little overwhelmed. “I—I’m sorry… I didn’t mean too— _ummm_ …” she glances down again, then averts them sharply, shocked at his current state.. “....J-Just...walk _it_ off, I-I guess??” She says pulling her wrist away from him. .... _What’s with this guy? ….She just wants to go home. Take a bloody hint!_ She hastily walks up to the door, fumbling for her key in her bag. But the man grabs her shoulder and whips her around, cornering her against the door and the short entryway.

“Wha?— _‘Walk it off’_??” He grabs her chin with his left palm, squeezing his thumb into her cheek, scrunching her face. He jerks her towards him and an involuntary small squeak sound creeps from her mouth. “.... So—What? You got all what _you_ wanted? Is that it, _sweetheart_? You can’t blue-ball me, it’s rude!” He’s a lot stronger than her and he’s at least six foot, maybe more. She’s only a few inches above five, and even though she isn’t necessarily skinny, she still is small and weak, in no way physically capable to take him on.

Suddenly he pins both her wrists against the door of the shop with his right hand. His voice grew more threatening. “.. Jason Henson III…. _Does. Not. G_ et blue-balled, _babe_.....”

Muriel's eyes widen, his heart starts to sink into his stomach, feeling almost a putrid sensation taking over him as he watches poor Rhemi start to struggle. _What is he doing??_

“Pl—please, let me go...” She whimpers.

Muriel’s heartbeat starts to get faster, hearing it ring in his ears. His jaw clenching tight, blood starting to boil. _Just leave her alone you fucking sick bastard..._

He lifts her feet off the ground, pushes his knee in between her legs. Water wells in her eyes, she tries her best to get her hands free, she looks so terrified. “—You knew what you were asking for when I walked you back home, little lady. Now, you’ve gotta finish what you started.” The man leans into her lips, her eyes are so wide. He loudly whispers with a sick smirk, “Shhhh. _Relax._ Just stop thinking so hard…I promise you’ll enjoy it. They _always_ enjoy it.”

Muriel’s brow narrows, shoulder tense, body trembling with anger. _Let her go…_

“I-I—I said let go!!” Her voice sounds desperate as she shakes his lips off of hers and he moves his left hand down and starts to creep up her skirt again as she continues to struggle in protest.

_Leave her alone… LET HER GO!!_ Muriel’s fists start to clench tightly as his large long legs start to stomp out of the shadows without him even thinking. His inner voice screaming on the top of its lungs, _She said no!! She doesn’t want this—GET. AWAY. FROM. HER!!!_

Muriel takes two or three large steps forward, his right arm reaches out for the back of the man’s coat. But without warning, before his fingers grab the man’s clothing, a loud angry screeching sound forces out from her lungs as she crashes her forehead into the bridge of the man’s large nose. Headbutting him so hard he releases his grasp, stunning him. “GAHH—!” The man's eyes close shut, he clutches his nose and staggers a few feet away, nearly falling down. His nose begins to bleed profusely down his face.

Rhemi blinks rapidly, grimacing a little, holding her head where she struck him, but still stands her ground, her eyes never leaving him. Muriel stops in mid stride, completely taken by surprise. Neither of them noticed him, he swiftly retreats back into the shadows of the street corner, tugging his hood more over his face. _Did— did she just head-butt him??_

The man inspects the blood with his left hand, and still holds his nose with the right. Tears naturally overpowers his eyes and he winces in pain. He shouts very nasely, “—FUCK!!! What was that for, you _witch_?! I was just giving you what you wanted!” He tightly brushes his fingertips to the bridge of his nose. He hisses and immediately pulls his fingers away. “—and you broke my damn nose!”

_She—she broke it?!_

Rhemi throws her arms to her sides, clenches her fists, and puffs her chest out. She stands tall, taking a wide stance, and bares her teeth. That soft and seemingly sweet demeanor melts away as her eyes surge full of fury. Muriel finds himself feeling blown away. _How…..how is she still standing? Where did she learn that?! She’s lucky she didn’t knock herself out._ _Just how hard is her skull?_ He swears he sees her irises light up, brighten from a dull brownish red to a fiery bright orangey-red as she conjures her magic into her hands. “I-I t-told you, _NO!!_ ”, she shouts angrily, “—what _I_ wanted was for _you_ to STOP!!” Muriel watches in dismay by her sudden ferocity, as she brings her hands together, about to cast some kind of spell. “And guess what, asshole?! I _am_ a goddamn ‘witch’!!!” The man’s stares, frozen in shock as a bright yellowish, orange, red and blue light starts to serge in her palms, you can see it in his expression—he fucked with the wrong ‘little lady’ tonight.

All the color drains from the man’s face, realizing what he just got himself into. She may be smaller, but she made it clear—she wasn’t a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly her magic starts to fade. Muriel’s eyes widened. _Shit!—Asra said she’s still relearning magic, she’s not strong enough yet!!_ The man doesn’t seem to take notice, but he’s frozen in place. _He’ll notice when her spell doesn’t work…_

Muriel isn’t sure how or when he moved, but he finds himself standing in front of Rhemi, glaring down the man under his dark hood. “—Leave!” His booming voice shakes the man to his core like a loud crack of thunder. “NOW!!” 

In a panic the man trips at the sight of Muriel, falling on his ass on the hard cobble street, crawling backwards to get away. “Holy shit!!! A demon! EVIL WITCH SUMMONED A DEMON!!!” He squeals as he scrambles to his feet, still holding his nose trying to not let the blood drip all over his nice bright linen shirt. “N-NO WONDER YOU’RE ALL ALONE—YOU’RE CRAZY! YOU FRIGID CUNT!!” He wails as he runs down the street.

As soon as he is out of sight, Rhemi lowers her arms, the magic in her hands completely dissipates. Her lower lip starts to tremble, all Muriel can hear is her shallow heavy somewhat sobby labored breathing behind him. Then her entire body starts to tremble as she slowly slides down the door, bringing her knees tightly to her chest. Tears stream down her cheeks as she sobs, looking even smaller than she already is. “Asra…..where are you??” She mutters through her tears. Muriel stands there for a bit, just staring at his feet for a moment baffled. He then peers down to his still wadded up fists, realizing what he was about to do.. _.What are you doing, Muriel? What were you going to do?? Fight the man?..... you don’t fight. You just kill, remember?_

Muriel finally glances back around to Rhemi, she’s still weeping on the ground, back against the shop door. She needs to get back inside, it’s getting late, and the moon is full and high. He slowly makes his way over to her, she is crying so hard, she doesn’t even hear the rattling of his chains as he walks over. He clears his throat and utters an awkward, “ _Uhh….”_.

She darts up, wiping the tears away. Despite his best efforts, she is still startled, gasping as she looks up, marveling at his height. He pauses for a moment. Reluctant to speak. “You….you should get inside… Only creeps out now.”

Her bottom lip and brows tighten, giving him a scornful look as she sniffles, “...Doesn’t that make _you_ a creep, Mister?” Her eyes still hot with anger as she stares Muriel down, a little blood trickles down from her forehead and she quickly wipes it away with her shawl.

His brow furrow, this is what he gets for attempting to help someone. “......Not the kind that would slam you against a door...” he snarls in retaliation under the dark hood of his cloak.

Her face suddenly softens, struck with sorrow, “Oh...You—you saw that, huh?” He starts a bit, then realizes—She looked away, she doesn’t remember he protected her. A strange uncontrolled laugh comes from her lungs, she smiles up at him, fakely. But a complete somber look washes over her eyes, fighting to keep the smile on her lips as tears stream down again. “...Probably looked super pathetic just a second ago, right?!?..... Just, completely useless. I’m a magician that can’t even do the most basic of things….I don’t even have any idea why that guy ran off— I screwed up that spell just a moment ago… Why—why am I even telling you this??” She looks down at her knees and a shaky frown slowly takes over her mouth as she hiccups. She chokes on her words as she speaks. Muriel just stands there quietly. “I… I’m sorry….I was completely rude to you.” She wipes the tears and nose again with the back of her hand. “..I‘m… I’m just upset. It’s been a rough past few days…ya’ know?”

Muriel brow remains narrowed, his expression still calloused and hard, but secretly his heart breaks a little. He can’t help it, she reminds him of an injured animal that has been cornered, lashing out of fear, not hatred. Just scarred, and alone, afraid of being eaten alive.

“...I’m just tired of feeling all alone… ever since I woke up, I’ve been so…lost—“ she suddenly stops shaking her head, muttering to herself, “God… Rhemi, shut up! No one cares about your problems…” She sniffles hard, still embarrassingly shaking her head, smacking her knee with her fist. “I’m sorry… I’m oversharing with you. I'm sure you have better things to do.” She clears her throat a little. “—You are just somehow easy to talk to..”

He doesn’t say anything for a while. He feels his cheeks become warm as he looks at her. Usually he is busy trying to get away from her, he’s never really cared to get a good look at her up close like this. Something about her, she doesn’t have necessarily striking features like Asra, but she is _kinda_ pretty. But her aura—Her aura is bright, her magical energy feels kind of like the hearth back at his hut. Illuminating, warm, comfortable, and inviting. But it also feels weak, like the flames are struggling to keep lit.

Muriel shakes his head, and blinks. “...Get up.” He eventually snaps, breaking the silence, trying his best to not make it seem like he cares that she is crying. He doesn’t want to care. He doesn’t want to even be talking to her. _Why are you talking to her? You want nothing to do with her!.... She shouldn’t want anything to do with you. She doesn’t need to be so damn trusting._ Rhemi swallows hard, stifling her tears and stands to her feet, she looks up at him, softly. Her red eyes glisten against the moonlight. He turns his face, keeping his eyes away from hers. She's looking at him that way again. Searching for memories. “Go...Get inside.” He orders as he turns to walk away.

“Wait! Are you…” he stops as she speaks, he doesn’t know why. He’s walked away from her plenty of times without batty an eyelash when she attempts to speak to him. Maybe it’s because she seems so vulnerable tonight. Seeking some kind of comfort. Whatever comfort she thought she'd get from him, he’d never know. “...Are you my ...guardian? I don’t exactly remember _you_. But, I feel… like... I know you somehow.”

Muriel sighs sharply, now he’s just annoyed. “....No...” he grunts without a second thought beginning his stride again.

She’s quiet for a second. “Well...Thank you…for watching over me anyways.”

Muriel stops dead in his tracks for a moment and turns his face so she can hear him, “Just—.....just get inside…” then hastily walks away. He can hear her finally unlock the door and head into the shop, shutting it closed, and locking it behind her. He give a deep exhale, feeling relieved that his night was finally over.

_What was she saying?? I… I’m no one’s guardian. I didn’t even stop that bastard! She did… Besides, all I know is how to kill… I can’t protect anyone—I didn’t even really protect her!.......Not that it’s my job anyways. Damn it, Asra. Why do you keep making me babysit this person?_

Once Muriel finally gets to the forest and drops his hood, relaxing a bit. Inanna emerges from the trees and trots to his side, greeting him with a wagging tail. “Hey, Nana.” He snorts a bit, still thinking about how she surprised him tonight. _I have to admit, she’s not what she seems—she's rather brave. Stupidly brave if you ask me… But she’s a tough broad…. She sure gave that asshole a good hit on his nose. He said that she even broke it… Hmmf._ _She’s gonna feel that in the morning...What a fool._ Muriel stops walking and looks down at Inanna who’s ramming her head into his hand, whimpering and demanding pets. _….She needs to know…that’s what happens when you trust people, you get hurt… She learned that tonight, I guess._ He sighs and kneels down, petting and scratching Inanna’s head. Try as he might, he can’t get Rhemi out of his mind. _She...she looked so frightened. So..sad… How could Asra just leave her like that?_ He huffs, Inanna ears pull back with a concerned, ’awwo’. “...Her head _really_ is going to hurt tomorrow, Nana.” He mutters to her, she tilts her head looking at him confused.

The next morning Rhemi places a small bandage around her forehead, she has yet to learn self healing spells. Her forehead looked a lot worse once she woke up. People already seem afraid of her, they talk about her when her back is turned. She didn’t really want to make it worse by having a huge black bloody bruise on her noggen. And word tends to spend fast around this city…

She opens the door to the shop, it’s later than she usually opens, still shaken up from the night before, she waited until she was ready. She steps out the door about to light the lantern to signal that it’s open. Nearly tripping on a small bundle of herbs wrapped in a little pouch. Completely perplexed, she reaches down peering all around to see who placed it there. There isn’t a soul on the street right now. There’s a small note inside, written in messy handwriting, reading, _“Grind these herbs into a thick paste and place it on your forehead. It should help with bruising and pain.”_

She looks all around, slowly clutching the herbs into her chest, a soft, warm smile washes over her face, a little bit of tears in her eyes. She glances all around again and shouts, “Thank you! Whoever you are!!” And then processes light the lantern, then goes back inside, shutting the door.

Muriel emerges from the shadows and walks away down the street, satisfied she got the herbs he picked and heads back to the forest, and that he managed to avoid interacting with her today. He scratches his chin a little lost in thought. _She’s got a really pretty smile… she’s….she not that bad looking either…_ Muriel physically shakes his thoughts away. _Stop that! It doesn’t matter how she smiles. You know she deserves better. And you don’t deserve anything at all… you're a just monster. You’ll always be one…_

The next day, Asra reached through the water, and called for Muriel. Once in touch, he explains what all happened that dark night. Asra felt so guilty, he ended his trip early and returned immediately and didn’t leave for a while after that. Rhemi knew exactly how he found out about that night, but then again, he knew a lot of things. Asra made sure Rhemi was properly trained in a few defensive spells before leaving her alone again, making her feel a lot more confident. She also never ventured out to taverns by herself ever again. Muriel felt more at ease about it too. She could at least take care of herself now, making his job watching her a lot easier. The more he could stay away from her the better. 

He never forgotten about that night, but it did float to the back of his mind after awhile... There was more to Rhemi that that night. He never new how to tell her about it either.... So he didn't.

——————————————————-

It’s been two weeks since Julian and Asra left on the high seas, leaving you in charge of the shop. Muriel insisted that he would come and help out, even if it was just doing things like getting materials or writing up receipts. You loved having him there with you. It made the day just take much better. He stayed at the shop and checked in the hut and the forest a few hours during the morning and afternoon. Both of you were rather happy.

Today, Muriel went to go check in the hut for a while. Currently you're focusing on a reumatizem potion at the front glass counter for a frequent elderly customer. Your hair is up in a messy bun on the back of your head as you concentrate on the potion. 

The door of the shop swings open but you don’t look up from your work. “Be right with you~!” You sing as you speak.

“Well...” You feel your heart drops into your stomach for a brief moment. You know that voice. You may have been drunk that night but you will always remember that seemingly charming voice.

You glance up slowly, refusing to move your head as a tall blonde haired, greyish eyed, man looks all around the shop. You almost remember his name… _Jeffery..? No— Jason something III. He was intoxicated that night too, but it doesn’t excuse his actions. Does he even remember you? That was no more than two years ago. He may not._

“I haven’t been back in Vesuvia in quite some time. Some little birdie told me this is the best place in town for spells and potions.” He gazes at you, looking at your profile, eyeing your body up and down like a piece of meat. He hisses, and a shiver goes down your spine, you try to keep calm as your heat beat races. “... But it looks like I’ve been already bewitched instead~” He leans on the counter with his elbow, but you refuse to look at him. “How’s it going, gorgeous?” Your heart is raising as a thousand different emotions flood your brain. Muriel is still gone. You’re all alone with him. You slowly pick up your head from the counter looking at his face. The bridge of his nose is slightly more crooked than you remember. He doesn’t seem to recall you at all. “I need two things: First is a potion for a friend.”

You swallow your fear and anger for a moment and decide to play along. “What kind of potion?”

“Well he sent me here because he’s so embarrassed about having some issues with relaxing… you know, sleeping..”

“...Sleeping?” You repeat back to him.

“Yeah, he has problems getting to unwind. Something quick, but will last a while.”

You feel suspicious of his intentions. Sometimes people would misuse the potion on others late at night. Slipping it into a drink or food. It’s been a dangerous trend for low life’s lately. You try to stop your face from twisting in anger and disgust.

“Alright. So you need a sleeping potion, then what else?” You try to keep your composure just a little longer as you start to secretly summon a little magic.

He chuckles a little giving his devious smirk that haunted your dreams for such a long time, and places his hand over your on the counter. You feel your nostrils flare and your blood boil. “I also need a date with—“

You feel your brow narrowing as your magic suddenly bubbles up. Jason’s smirk falls away in realization. “Y—you!!!” He pulls his hand away quickly.

You sneer, giving him a hateful look, letting your magic swirl around. “How’s the nose, asshole??”

He starts to look panicked for a split moment, then a vengeful expression washes over him. “ _Those eyes_ —You're that witch that fucked up my nose!! You're gonna pay for that!”

Jason starts to reach for the collar of your shirt. You bring your hands up summoning all the magic into making the rope like the ones used for Luico back in the South. But before he even reaches you or you could restrain him with the rope, a large pair of hands grabs him by the back of his trousers and collar of his shirt, lifting him up off of the floor. Jason flounders with his legs kicking in the air, looking up, way up, to Muriel’s mighty, furious face. You didn’t even hear Muriel come in the door... 

Jason cries, “What the—” the words die in his throat, suddenly remembering something. “T-the—the demon—?!” Your eyes widen, suddenly you remember back to that night. Muriel. He...he was there…. he ended up saving me that night. Jason suddenly whips his head down to you, “You have the fucking Scourge of the South working for you?! JUST _WHO_ THE FUCK ARE YOU, WITCH?!”

Muriel slams open the door and tosses Jason out like a bucket of old dirty water, throwing him into the air and he falls into a pile of horse shit in the middle of the street. Jason gets himself sluggishly to his knees, obviously sore, but nothing broken, waving his fist emptily at Muriel who is standing outside of the door of the shop. “You can’t just do that— I can get you arrested, Scourge!”

Muriel’s nostrils flare as he takes a step forward towards him, you grab his wrist, making him stop. He glances down at you as you slowly walk forward to Jason with your head held high, but your eyes are cold. “Don’t call him that!!” You squat down, tucking your skirt tightly behind your knees. “...in fact, don’t even call him at all….” You tilt your head as you stifle your fury, loudly whispering to him. “....I don’t want to ever see you come near _my_ shop ever again…. Don’t ever come near _me_. Don't ever come near _him_.” You point your thumb back to Muriel’s direction. “.....And don’t you even dare get a sleeping potion unless _you_ actually need for sleeping. And if I catch you using it on anyone, and I mean, _anyone_ …” You bring up your hands, summoning the rope with your magic, and it laces over his shoulders and back. Swiftly you clench your fist and throw it down to the hard ground, making the rope tight and forcing his body back to the steet, into the horse shit again before you continue. “... I will personally make sure the Countess locks you the fuck up.” Jason’s eyes looked shocked. You knew exactly what he was using it for. He tries to move his face up from the ground spitting out the shit. You lean down, whispering into his ear. “.....It’s scary being on the other side... is it??” Then you jerk your hands up unclenching your fist, releasing your ropes. He quickly crawls away then runs in the other direction, “Cr-crazy bitch!!!” He never looks back.

Everyone in the street is just staring, whispering amongst themselves and you look all around. You take a deep breathe, stand up trying to look tall as you can. Hastily make your way back into the shop without glancing to Muriel. He ducks himself through the door locking it. You still don’t dare look at him. You feel so ashamed of yourself. He must have seen the entire thing back then. The truth is you liked the attention at the time. You liked that Jason wanted to kiss you. It was exciting and new. But once he got handsy it became too much, and he didn’t want to stop.

You feel Muriel standing behind you. His hand hovers over your shoulder, unsure to embrace you or give you space. “...R-Rhemi.”

That did it. You choke on the lump in your throat as tears suddenly flood your eyes. You cover your face with your hands, hiding yourself. Muriel’s arms wrap around you like a warm soothing blanket. You turn into his chest grabbing his cloak tightly, and both kneel down to the wooden floor. His back presses against the shop door. You feel yourself almost hyperventilating. You feel so weak. So pathetic. “I— I’m sorry.”

He rest his head on top of yours. “You shouldn’t be.”

“He made me…. remember. You—you were there, that night….. weren’t you?”

Muriel just holds you tighter. “....Yes….” He mutters just above a whisper. “I was there....”

“God— I was such an idiot… and you saw everything, didn’t you?”

He swallows hard. “Yes… —He tried to force himself on you….you broke his ugly nose.”

“No— I mean, the fact that I _let_ the asshole kiss me in the first place! I was such a fool. He kept telling me I was pretty...and I…was flattered— and I was lonely. And I— I kinda lead him on… _.Fuck!_ —I'm so ashamed of myself..”

“Why are you ashamed of yourself?! —You didn’t do anything wrong!....You-You didn’t know any better!! He did!! He’s the fucking bastard that tried to have his way with you….”

“.... Yes. I did…I know what he was trying to do… I knew he was probably a dirtbag.”

“Then… what do you mean?”

“I….I never wanted you to see that side of me. You must have thought I was such a piece of trash…letting a stranger just slobber all over me when we just met….. I… I wanted to…I _thought_ I wanted to sleep with him.” The shame, it feels so heavy on your shoulder. It’s crippling. Despite what you’ve said, Muriel doesn’t loosen his hold. “...But then…. then I realized I wasn’t in the right headspace. In the end… I led him on—I felt like a fucking slut.” Silence chokes the shop, the air feels so thick and heavy. _Muriel must think you're a terrible person…._

“....but you said no, Rem.” You glance up at his face with your big watery eyes. He doesn’t look at all upset, somehow just understanding. “....no meant no. What he tried to do wasn’t your fault.”

You cover your face with your hands again. “.... Do—Do you think I was a slut?”

“No!!” He says sharply as he sweetly holds your wrist pulling them away from your face. He exhales deeply and thinks for a moment before continuing. “...I thought you were lonely—I _know_ you were. Being lonely doesn’t make you a… a…” He can’t even say the word out loud. “...you’ve told me countless times, the past doesn’t defy me… it doesn’t defy you either—Before or after you died!….I have never thought less of you after that night. You can’t take back what happened…. if anything...I-I had more respect for you after that.” Muriel’s eyes start to water too. “I…. I should have stepped in sooner. Before things got bad….It had been so long since I interacted with—“ He stops himself, curling his lips into his mouth, shaking his head. “No…. there’s no excuse. I hesitated. All because I….I didn’t want to talk to you again.”

“...You didn’t want to talk to me… _again_? We… We spoke before that day? I thought you were just _there_ when I came back to life, that night, and the forest.

He shakes his head slowly. “Asra asked me to keep an eye out for you back then…”

“How many times did you keep watch over me?”

“...Every time Asra left you alone.”

You finally feel like you get a hold of your tears and your cheeks heat up. “Did we… we talk?”

“...I wouldn’t consider it conversations.... usually I was short and mean to you. The spell worked on you…. But you would just stare at me, giving me these looks sometimes, like you were trying to remember me. I dreaded it….” He snorts with a little grin, “A few days before the forest ...you chased me in the market. I tried to hide behind everything. Even a stray dog….”

You can’t help but smile a little. As he continues, you start to faintly remember it. “I… I asked if we could be friends. Right?”

He starts a little. “Yeah…. you did… do you remember?”

“A… a little. You gave me a pouch with herbs— did you do that often?”

“...Everyone once in a while I would. When I thought you needed something... the first time I did was when you nearly split your skull open after head-butting that creep.”

You exhale a short chuckle. “....that actually helped a lot.”

He takes both of your hands in his, staring at them.“.... before that night, I thought you were just this weak little defenseless….nuisance. But you were not what you appeared to be. You were this....ferocious fighter…..wouldn’t take anyone’s bullshit.” His face and chest heat up suddenly. “You made me feel… confused.....I didn’t like to talk to you… and pushed you far away.”

You look sheepishly at the ground. “I’m sorry. I sounded like a pain in the ass….”

Muriel glances up at your face and laughs through his nose. “... at the time... I thought so too… but…” He pushes you long bangs out of your face, his thumbs caressing your cheek sweetly. “...then you came to the forest….determined to help me…..you wouldn’t let me run anymore… but you were also kind and patient…. You even passed out healing me—How could I dislike someone who would go that far to help me?”

One last teardrop falls from your right eye. He wipes it away tenderly with his thumb. He carefully brings your face to his, pressing his forehead to yours. You close the gasp and kiss his lips, he kisses back so sweet and tentatively. Somehow, all of this makes you feel a bit lighter. You both part for air and finally feel a small smile sprout across your lips as you remember something. “....I should have known honestly.”

“Huh?” Muriel looks at you confused.

You lean your face into his hand and hold his large wrist with your small hands. “....That you were my guardian after all.”

Muriel shudders and flushes suddenly. “But… I didn’t do anything back then...”

“Yes you did. My spell didn’t work. That guy would have torn me to shreds without you there.” You wrap your arms around his chest tightly. “You did protect me, Muriel.”

He wraps his left arm around the small of your back, the right draped over your shoulder. “... Rhemi, I won’t hesitate like I did back then... I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again.”

“I love you, Muriel.” you mutter. 

You close the shop early that night, Muriel and you spent most of the night curled up together by the fire as you read of one your favorite books. He keeps you close, draping his arms around you, making you feel so safe and warm. You never see Jason again, you also never dream about him ever again. 

##  **_The end~_ **


End file.
